


blissing you.

by anoetic



Series: for lovers only. [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Fluff, Kaulitzcest - Freeform, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13020396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoetic/pseuds/anoetic
Summary: how soft, all that wanting.





	blissing you.

**Author's Note:**

> another little drabble while sick and listening to bjork's song, blissing me, from her new album. also, big thank you and love to everyone who sent kudos to my works recently! it means a lot ♡

How easy it was for Bill to swept up by all of that tenderness. It feels like he was meant for this kind of longing, how it softened his heart, setting it ablaze with a hungering, bleeding fire whenever Tom looked at him, spoke to him, gentle voiced and gaze married to him, those hands returning to him, staying with him & knowing Bill so beautifully there and there and there. What was Bill to do with such wanting? He decides to be there demanding it, back pressing into the mattress. He’s ready for this, all that limb trembling and luscious turns of those pretty hips. He knows how to bring Tom to him, the honey in him just that sweet, just that love sweet. Their eyes meet, the need turning deep. Tom’s hand greets the warmth of Bill’s cheek, rough fingers brushing gold to delicate red as Bill reaches a hand over his brother’s and together they share this gentleness, they know intimately this feeling and they’re drawn even closer to one another until it feels like they’re sharing one breath, one tenderness, one aching.

Bill knows Tom loves him. He doesn’t doubt his magnificence, his affection nor his intentions. He knows Tom is honest, Tom is good and he loves Bill. Bill believes in his goodness, all of his heart swelling with sun. Bill sucks in a low breath as he feels Tom inside him, his toes curling from the sensation that spreads goosebumps flowering across his skin. This is where they both want to be, wrapped up wild in love, sharing that same sacred needing, stopping only when it felt like neither of them could love any longer, out of breath and out of strength, the exhaustion bringing to the two of them a sleepy smile, weary eyes drooping shut. Bill isn’t ready to think about that now, his hands caressing Tom’s arms, marveling at how strong he is, how he always has been. He doesn’t have to tell him to move, they have this memorized, never tiring of it and always craving it, how Bill moves those hips just like that, urging Tom to go deeper just like that with the softest whisper, brown eyes dark and glittering with that sickening loveliness.

Tom can never resist, giving Bill exactly what he wants, his lips hot against his brother’s, wetting longing against them once, twice and again, the pleasure ever there, tightening around them. He needs Bill to hold on just a little bit longer, they’re both miserably aware this can’t happen again for a long time once this moment is over and the pain of it pushes them further into each other, bliss reaching down between them. They’re right there in that golden place where they are so beautifully connected when the release finally spills over, leaving the two of them still and honey deep in love. Tom waits to catch his breath, lifting a hand to tuck a few stray blonde locks behind Bill’s ear, the gesture warming the butterflies in Bill’s belly. They look at each other again, sharing a tired, affectionate smile and they both realize that this is a feeling that they will never sacrifice again.


End file.
